<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ricochet by ShadowTrooper1414</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228722">Ricochet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414'>ShadowTrooper1414</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it's v confusing but oh well), (not very descriptive though), Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Blood, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Like, POV Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but just the barest bit (so far), might return to this later, we'll see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTrooper1414/pseuds/ShadowTrooper1414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're part of someone's personality, things work differently. Take being injured, for example. Logan, Roman, and Patton all recover from injuries fairly quickly. Sure, the injuries hurt, but they would be gone within an hour. The same could be said of the Dark Sides. Or so Logan had thought.</p><p>When an event in the Imagination with the twins seem to appear on Virgil's form, Logan is understandably <strike>concerned</strike> confused. With little pieces of the puzzle he puts together, however, it starts to paint an ugly picture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(minus the twins of course), (or romantic if you really wanna look into it i don't judge), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, platonic DRLAMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ricochet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/delimeful/gifts">delimeful</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/delimeful/pseuds/delimeful">delimeful</a> got an <a href="https://delimeful.tumblr.com/post/627649143060430849/hey-if-youre-still-taking-these-fake-title">ask</a> over on his <a href="https://delimeful.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> - well, it was a "fake title" inspiration thing - and people really seemed to have liked the idea! I was like, "Hey, I can write, why don't I try," and so this fic was created. It's shorter than some of my other oneshots, but I still enjoyed writing it. I wanted to draw it out more, but my brain don't do that well, so it's not that long. I really hope I did well and lived up to delimeful's reputation.</p><p>tw: gross eye talk (because Remus), blood, injury, talk of dueling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a figment of the mind was a unique thing. Roman, Logan, and Patton had never had long-lasting injuries. Any wounds they did get would vanish sooner rather than later. Most of the time, it didn't even hurt. It made sense for them - they weren't real, after all. Even with eating and drinking water, it was unnecessary. Uncomfortable, if one doesn't do it for a while, yes, but it wasn't required to live. Obviously, at first, the other sides had assumed Virgil was the same as them. However, they noticed certain things about the anxious side, the closer he got to them.</p><p>Virgil always took a sharp breath when someone stubbed their toe, or he winced when one of the others grazed the stove. He would hide away when Roman came back from the Imagination with injuries. He kept his hands in his pockets the morning Logan spilled some scalding coffee on himself in a half-asleep state. No amount of coercing could get Virgil to remove his jacket the day after Patton ran his arm into a doorframe, despite the hundred-degree weather.</p><p>On top of that, Virgil had always been wary of injury, even when they were kids. It was assumed that it was an Anxiety thing - a Paranoia thing, at the time, really - but the Light Sides were unsure if that was really the case.</p><p>It took an unexpected turn one evening. Virgil was busy helping Patton with dinner while Roman was in the Imagination with Remus. Logan had been sitting in the community room reading when he heard a loud crash and a surprised gasp from Patton.</p><p>Logan stood quickly, book forgotten, and made his way to the kitchen. When he entered, Patton had corralled an exasperated-looking Virgil into a chair and pulled his jacket off. One sleeve of his purple long-sleeve shirt was slowly turning a dark reddish color, along with a patch on his back.</p><p>"Patton, really, I'm fine," Virgil said with an eye-roll.</p><p>"Kiddo, you're <em>bleeding! </em> " Patton exclaimed. "You are certainly <em>not</em> 'fine.'"</p><p>"What appears to be the problem?" Logan asked, announcing his presence. He eyed Virgil for a few moments. "Do you need any medical attention, Virgil?"</p><p>Virgil swore under his breath before pushing himself up, grabbing his jacket from the table. One hand was pressed firmly to his stomach. "I'll be fine. Just... I need some space."</p><p>Logan gently grabbed Virgil's arm as he tried to brush past. "Are you sure you are alright, Virgil?"</p><p>Virgil seemed to not process Logan for a second, as if he hadn't even noticed him before, then shot him a smirk. "Sure am, L." He carefully pulled his arm away before continuing to the stairs, which he half-stumbled up.</p><p>Logan looked to Patton with a raised eyebrow. Patton furrowed his brow, exceedingly concerned.</p><p>"Should we check on him?" Patton asked.</p><p>Logan paused for a few moments. "I'm... unsure."</p>
<hr/><p>Later that evening, Roman came back from the Imagination, Remus in tow. Both were boasting about the "epic" duel they'd had with each other. It took a few minutes of no questions from Patton, and no statements about the event's absurdities from Logan before either twin realized something was wrong.</p><p>"What's up, Padre, nothing to congratulate us on?" Roman asked, vaguely teasing.</p><p>Patton blinked, then shot Roman a half-grin. "Sorry, just thinking about this<em> dueling </em>day!"</p><p>Logan let out a groan while Roman furrowed his brow. "Dueling - like... grueling?"</p><p>"Yeah, not my best, but..." Patton trailed off to shrug. He shook his head. "Anyway, who won in your duel?"</p><p>"I got impaled, so technically, Romano Cheesy over here won," Remus said, shouldering Roman a bit roughly. Roman winced a bit.</p><p>"Yeesh, careful with that shoulder," Roman half-whined. "You can't even remember that you mercilessly slammed your mace on it."</p><p>"Whoopsie, my bad," Remus said unapologetically.</p><p>Throughout the exchange, Logan shot Patton a careful look. Patton furrowed his brow, then looked to the twins.</p><p>"You two... got hurt?"</p><p>"Yeah, but it was no big deal," Roman said. "They're already gone."</p><p>"Can't say the same for ol' Virgie, though," Remus said, sounding a bit unhinged. A heavy silence fell over the room before Remus said. "Hey Calculator Watch, pass me those eyes. I want to put them in my pasta."</p><p>"Eyes..?" Logan asked, gazing at the table where there were, indeed, eyes. An entire jar of them. Unperturbed, Logan slid the container across the table. "Remus, what did you mean by 'can't say the same for Virgil?'"</p><p>Remus hummed distractedly, pouring the eyes all over his spaghetti. "What? Oh, it's nothin'. Don't mind me."</p><p>Roman shot Logan a puzzled glance. Logan shook his head and mouthed, "Later." Roman shrugged, seemingly satisfied with that. Logan, however, was starting to string together the pieces of this worrying picture.</p><p>When Virgil came down, his shoulders tense and back slouched, Logan very carefully kept his questions and thoughts to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>Logan decided to confront Janus about it at a later date. It took a while before he could get the tricky side alone, and the answers he got... weren't exactly <em>straight </em>- pun completely unintended, <em>Patton</em>.</p><p>"I was wondering about Virgil," Logan had started one early morning - it was before even Patton got up.</p><p>"Do <em>not </em>go on," Janus had replied, putting together a hot cup of tea. "I just <em>hate</em> sharing things about people."</p><p>Logan waited a few moments, cataloging every strange event involving injuries and Virgil. "You noticed it too, have you not? The way he hides after one of us gets hurt, or when he covers up his reaction to a minor cut or burn. Even in the way he is wary about injuries, it is... strange. And I feel like it means something."</p><p>Janus hummed softly, sipping his tea. "Well, it is not the first thing he has hidden from you three, I will give him that." He side-eyed Logan. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"The other day, during dinner preparations, he fled the kitchen after suffering from two large wounds that could not have come from anything <em>in </em>the kitchen."</p><p>"And why do you think<em> I </em>would know what is wrong?" Janus asked.</p><p>Logan hesitated. "You... knew Virgil. Before he came to us. He had to have trusted you at some point - more than he trusts us, at least."</p><p>"Well, he's definitely <em>not </em>doing it because he's concerned about you," Janus deflected. "I would most <em>certainly </em>ask, he'd <em>love</em> that."</p><p>Logan sighed. "I suppose you are right, Janus. I am simply... worried about him."</p><p>Janus let out a slow breath through his nose. "Logan, let Virgil come to you. He will, in time."</p><p>Logan nodded despite his frustration with that answer. There was some shuffling from the hall before Virgil entered. He looked halfway between bewildered and exhausted. He gently bumped Logan's shoulder before resting his chin over it. </p><p>Virgil gazed at Janus carefully before closing his eyes. "Hey, L. Jan. What're you two talking about?"</p><p>"Oh, you know, the sky, space, the ozone layer," Janus said. He looked at Logan. "This was definitely <em>not </em>a pleasant chat, Logan, I most certainly did <em>not </em>enjoy it. I would <em>hate</em> to have another one sometime." With that, he half-sashayed out of the room. Logan watched him go, contemplating his non-answers.</p><p>"Did he bug you about anything, Lo?" Virgil asked sleepily.</p><p>"Not at all," Logan said. "I had been the one to seek him out. I had some questions for him, is all."</p><p>Virgil hummed, leaning further into Logan. "As long as he didn't bother you."</p><p>Logan smiled softly at Virgil. "Of course." He continued about his morning with Virgil literally half-asleep on his shoulder the whole time. He supposed he could postpone his investigation for a little while.</p>
<hr/><p>The next couple of weeks passed, and Logan cataloged every out-of-place behavior Virgil exhibited when one of the others were injured. A burn here and there from Patton, some bruises from the twins adventuring in the Imagination. There was even a paper cut from Logan at some point - Logan had only seen it for a few moments, and it could have easily been dismissed. However, it had been too similar to the one he had gotten.</p><p>The next time Logan was able to document a significant injury, however, was an average Sunday afternoon. Roman and Virgil were cuddled close on the couch, debating about something or another when Remus and Janus entered, the latter limping.</p><p>Patton immediately jumped up from his place on the floor, concern on his face. "Janus is everything alright?!"</p><p>"Everything is <em>just fine</em>," Janus drawled, face set in a grimace. "Absolutely <em>nothing </em>happened."</p><p>"He fell down the stairs in the Subconscious while we were checking on the Other," Remus noted cheerfully. He plopped himself down next to Virgil. "Twisted an ankle. It'll fade eventually but probably hurts like a bitch."</p><p>Logan noticed Virgil glance down at his own ankle and wince. The anxious side cleared his throat and made to stand.</p><p>"It's getting kind of late, I should go to bed," Virgil said conspicuously.</p><p>"It's 2 PM," Janus deadpanned, moving to the couch. He gently pushed Virgil back onto the sofa, to which Virgil glared at him. "You<em> will</em> be going to your room."</p><p>Remus leaned into Virgil, grinning when Virgil grimaced. "Awe, c'mon, Virgie! It'll be like old times!"</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Virgil said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Logan gently cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the three not-quite-bickering sides and the confused Light Sides. "Virgil, if I may..?" He carefully gestured to Virgil's ankle.</p><p>Virgil tensed, going pale, before looking to Janus. When Janus nodded and moved to sit on the couch armrest, Virgil sighed and rolled up his pant leg. The ankle was slowly swelling to a dark purple color.</p><p>Roman furrowed his brow. "Virgil, did you get hurt?"</p><p>"Not... exactly?" Virgil asked more than answered. He heaved a breath, fisting his hands in the sleeves of his hoodie. "More like... I took Janus's injury? I'm used to it, though. It's been happening since Thomas was a kid, so it's really no big deal. When any of you get hurt, it... ricochets to me." His voice had gotten tight and quiet near the end, and Virgil was hunching into himself. "I can deal with it myself - I usually do. Well, I <em>did</em>." He shot Janus and Remus a meaningful look.</p><p>Logan hummed. "So it is as I thought, then." At Virgil's surprised look, he continued. "Those few weeks ago, when you were seemingly injured out of nowhere, I decided to... try looking into it. As best as I could, anyway. I did my best not to pry into anything personal."</p><p>"Virgil, why didn't you tell us?" Patton said, seeming to just now find his voice.</p><p>"I... didn't want to make you worry," Virgil mumbled.</p><p>"You very much did not succeed," Roman said, tone gentle despite his words.</p><p>Logan stood. "If you would allow us to assist you, I will go get the first aid kit from the bathroom."</p><p>Virgil hesitated before sighing with a nod.</p><p>"Oh, I'll go bake some cookies while Logan patches you up, kiddo!" Patton exclaimed, quickly racing to the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, RoRo, let's build an <em>epic </em>blanket fort," Remus said, jumping up from the couch. Roman quickly followed him, setting up the furniture so the fort would have good structural integrity.</p><p>Still perched on the couch's armrest, Janus shot Virgil a smirk. "Totally<em> didn't </em>tell you so."</p><p>Virgil ducked his head, face flushing. "Shuddup." And maybe lowering his head also allowed him to hide the soft smile on his face.</p><p>And that's how Virgil ended up in the middle of a cuddle pile, ankle bandaged and iced, with a Disney movie marathon running for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this silly little project I did. I might go into it a bit more, with some thicc angst next time, and delve into Virgil's side of it. If either I feel like it or enough people want me to, at least. Anyway, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>